


golden like dawn

by beaubcxton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubcxton/pseuds/beaubcxton
Summary: “It’s awful.” Chat Noir sighed and ducked his head, beautiful hair spilling over his eyes like liquid gold. “You deserve the world, bug, not some one-star crown.”“I don’t deserve the world, Chaton.” Ladybug raised his chin with a dainty finger and grinned at him. “And, yet I still have you.”or, in which Ladybug can't help but fall for Chat's romantic side, and his habit of finding excuses to compliment her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	golden like dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwrite/gifts).



> This is late, love, but I hope you like this fic that I wrote in one-sitting :P

Ladybug smiled through a yawn, and rolled over so that her tummy favoured the roof she was sprawled on. “What are you doing?” 

Perhaps, it was intense concentration that resulted in Chat Noir’s lack of response for he continued persisting in his task. Muffling a giggle, Ladybug decided to allot the time to admire her partner, and the way his tongue stuck out much like one of those cats she had seen in the memes posted online. 

It was barely sunrise, and the wind from last night was only just dying down. The sky remained the shade of a light lilac petal, and for a panging moment, Ladybug wished she could have brought her phone with her, if only to capture the moment of her lovely boyfriend sitting against one of Paris’s finest backdrops. 

While she knew her partner was a morning person, Ladybug knew he much preferred lying with her, giggling as her nose pressed into the alcove of his shoulder, and her legs thrown over his torso. They often had nights like these, when they snuck out to merely cuddle and watch the stars depart, to make way for the golden effect of dawn. 

If Ladybug were to be granted permission for being as soft as her heart decided, she would have announced that one star remained for eternity — that being her adorable, and dorky partner. For his sake, and her sanity, she kept her mouth shut, for the sight of Chat Noir blushing a soft pastel was enough of a death sentence. 

Chat Noir squinted at the creation tangled in his hands, and blew a frustrated breath. “Dieu, for the last time—” 

The image was so alike to that of a child, that Ladybug couldn’t help but wonder when the time would arrive wherein she would be graced with a collection of photographs all starring her boyfriend at various checkpoints of her life. She could see him now — a toddler, with tufts of shimmering hair, and a fierce pout wrecking havoc as he searched the house for the taste of something sweet. 

At the sound of her laugh, Chat Noir snapped his head towards her, and with all his grace and pride, nearly fell over the ledge he rested on. The surprise on his face dissolved into a pool of warm, and golden happiness. 

“Good morning, My Lady.” Ever the gentlemen, Chat Noir strode towards her quickly, and pressed a kiss onto her forehead, knowing it was her favourite means to start the day. “I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

Mumbling a greeting, Ladybug tugged him closer till he was snuggled up against her side. His chest expanded with barely constrained laughter, but followed her silent instructions and placed his chin on the crown of her head, while she placed his hands on her collarbone. 

His breath tickled her hair, and in response to her adjoining shiver, Ladybug tucked herself closer to him. 

To most, it would have been rather an odd, and uncomfortable position, but Ladybug adored, and cherished moments like this, for reasons other than its rarity. Of course, there was the added benefit that Chat Noir reminded her of the rush of pine trees that she noticed on their annual trips to the countryside with Maman and Papa, along with the spark of citrus that remained on her neck like a tattoo even with the absence of her boyfriend. 

“Love you.” Ladybug hummed, and stuffed a fist against her mouth when she yawned. “Why are we up so early?” 

Chat Noir tracked her movements with a soft gaze, as he began brushing his claws through her hair. “Don’t laugh at me, but I wanted to make you a flower crown.” He averted his eyes when she blinked at him stunned, and assumed her reaction to be displeased. “I know, it looks horrible, and I really did try! Plagg and me watched these videos on Youtube, and we practiced but I had high expectations, you can say.” 

Ladybug sat up, the cotton bed sheet slipping from her shoulders and falling besides the bag of pastries in a crumpled heap. There in her partners hands were the beginning of a flower crown, the twine hanging loosely besides worn out petals. Despite it’s obvious disfigurement, the gift was silently awarded the title of being the most beautiful makeshift present. 

“Chaton—” Ladybug began, and paused to acclaim the gift. It slipped between her fingers, and served as a reminder that this was the benefit of love —— her partner waking up at an ungodly hour, fueled with the simple motive of making her smile. “I love it, thank you.” 

“It’s awful.” Chat Noir sighed and ducked his head, beautiful hair spilling over his eyes like liquid gold. “You deserve the world, bug, not some one-star crown.” 

“I don’t deserve the world, Chaton.” Ladybug raised his chin with a dainty finger, and grinned at him. “And, yet I still have you.” 

The sunset had nothing on her partner’s blush, and accompanied groan. “Who allowed you to be this smooth this early in the morning?” 

“I suppose I’ve learnt from the best.” Laughter, rich yet simple, drenched the pair in a daze. “If you want, I could teach you how to make flower crowns. Papa used to make them for Maman and me when I was younger, so I’ve had lots of practice perfecting them.” 

“Yeah?” He leant forward to kiss her cheek, and smirked when a garden of roses bloomed under the curve of his lips. “So, we can get rid of that?” 

“Nope!” Ladybug held the flower crown close to her chest, almost as if to protect it. Already, she was imagining places to store her crown — perhaps, a box placed under her bed where people wouldn’t notice.“I want to preserve this. We can make matching, new ones.” 

“I love you, LB.” Truly, it was mighty of Chat Noir to boast his title of a superhero, when the soft look he directed her way was nothing short of criminal. “Want to hear a secret?” 

“Always.” 

“Your kindness and intelligence always astounds me, and I love you to the moon and back.” 

Ladybug ducked her head, so he wouldn’t see the blush that sprung at his remarks. “Not a secret, you make it a habit of telling me quite often.” 

“Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t spend every waking moment to highlight the love of my life, and all that she’s accomplished?” 

“Still the best one to ever live.”

“This is not the time to compliment _me_ , My Lady.” Chat Noir laughed, and offered her the bag of pastries he had arrived with yesterday. “How about the secret that you’re the light in my light, the dream in my heart and the wonder of our world?” 

It was something of a tradition — one bringing pastries, and warm cocoa in a flask, while the other brought pillows and bedsheets. They didn’t have many traditions, considering the fact that superhero secret identities got in the way, but they did make an effort to create opportunities to spark new memories, a factor in their relationship that Ladybug loved. 

She accepted two, and placed one croissant onto Chat’s knee, knowing he had a tendency to forget to eat. “I thought the most important component in a relationship was honesty, Chaton, for all those titles belong to you.” 

“Next secret!” Chat Noir pressed, and slapped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t laugh far too loudly. “You’re my favourite person to exist.” 

“And, you are mine, but you already knew that.” 

“Three more secrets: You are so adorable, my heart bursts every time I’m next to you, I painted my nails in your honour, and all my friends in school tease me for having a ‘celebrity crush’ on you.” 

“You did not!” 

Chat Noir waved his hands in a dramatic sense. “Pure red, with spots of black. I need to remove it before I go to school, because my Father will have a fit, but I figured even a moment wherein I had a reminder of you on my person was a moment worthwhile.” 

Ladybug took her boyfriend’s hands, and kissed them, delighted at the knowledge that her colours were painted onto his civilian’s side as well, and hopeful towards a day wherein she would see his artistic capabilities for herself. “Careful, chaton. If you continue being all wonderful, I might just melt, and Paris won’t have a sensible superhero.” 

“Only returning the favour, LB.”

Birds squawked in the distance, and the sun finally rose brilliantly, painting the entire world into golden — the colour familiar with love. 

Love begins with a smile, curls into a laugh that rattles the universe and bows down to a hum that soaks into the yawn of the universe like slipping, honey-dipped fingers. However, Ladybug believed love never failed to bloom again, and again for every breath that Chat Noir exhaled. This was the definition of love, surely, a rubber band whose definition expanded by the very second and who was simultaneously different in the palms of variation. 

  
  



End file.
